Windfall Wolfstar AU
by frikingout
Summary: (AU; One Shot) Sirius y Remus se reencuentran una noche, sin saber que se afrontarán a una verdad.


_**Windfall**_

 _wind•fall  
_ _/ˈwɪndˌfɔl/_ _(n)_

 _1\. una ganancia inesperada y de gran valor._

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **CUANDO EL VIENTO CAE**_

Los ropajes desgastados a propósito se ganaron mi atención. Realmente no entendía cómo los muggles eran capaces de exhibir tales trapos en el centro de una gran y glamorosa ciudad.

Londres me parece interesante, de cierta forma; tranquila, elegante y fría cuando la ves por fuera, más si te internas en ella descubres que la metrópoli te envuelve con su calor, su gente, sus lugares. Todo aquello, de tan sólo pensarlo, me eriza los vellos y produce una mueca que irradia un aire de positividad sobre mi rostro.

Mi cuerpo ya se agotaba de tanto caminar, pero Remus insistía y, a pesar de que siempre hacíamos lo que mi voluntad o la de James aclamara, hoy no quería verlo asentir condescendientemente. Además, estábamos solos y la noche recién estaba opacando al sol. Giré mi cabeza hacia Lunático, respondiendo al impulso protector que resaltaba de mi parte a su trastornado ser. Observé cómo él me contestó con una sencilla sonrisa, mientras el helado viento londinense se iba reduciendo. Yo no sé si el clima está loco o si Remus es capaz de cambiarlo, pero no lo sabe.

—Lo sé, me odias. —su voz sonó rasposa debido a que el gélido día colisionó con su deteriorada salud.

—Eso es imposible.

—Otra vez, lo sé. Canuto, parece que me has robado las palabras.

Y prácticamente era cierto. Habíamos decidido juntarnos porque estábamos aburridos, y ambos nos hallamos envueltos en nuestras vidas, tanto así que sólo nos esforzamos por huir de nuestros demonios. Parecía que, con solamente vernos, todo aquello se escondía y nuestro vínculo se sobreponía ante eso.

Alcanzamos, de nuevo, otro escaparate cuyo decorado asemejaba al del Gran Comedor en las épocas de Halloween, aunque un poco más estático y bizarro.

Los ojos del rubio contemplaron la escena con un nivel de curiosidad que jamás había conocido. A él le fascinaban ciertos aspectos de la vida en el mundo de los muggles, sobre todo aquellos que tenían que ver con nuestra cotidianidad pero que a la vez eran distintos; y eso explicaba por qué, cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, él se había asignado en Estudios Muggles. O tal vez por el hecho de que le apasionaba aprender cosas nuevas todo el tiempo, y luego, procedía a explicarlas, por puro mérito propio, a cada uno de los que cenábamos.

Hicimos una parada en un gran edificio que probablemente era dedicado a los visitantes, porque su única función era observar la ciudad desde un plano altísimo. Y, efectivamente, le cedí el capricho a Remus, que encima ya conocía el mismo lugar.

No era mi intención quejarme, pero justo cuando puse un pie sobre el último escalón, las palabras fueron engullidas y mi orgullo desapareció, no sé si por la falta de aire o por lo absorto que me dejó la majestuosidad que posaba frente a mi vista. Remus siempre había dicho que era como un nómada, que jamás tomaba una pausa en mi vida para maravillarme de ella. Recuerdo que una vez me miraba serio y alegó que aquel momento iba a llegar, que un día iba a decidir quedarme. No importaba si eran unos minutos o para toda la vida. Él previó que encontraría mi hogar.

El mar de colores anaranjados, vivos y apasionantes que se hallaba sobre el firmamento asimilaba a una pintura expuesta en un museo. Se iban apagando por cada segundo que corría y se tornaban oscuros y más fríos; pero aquellos hogares sobre la tierra mantuvieron el ambiente agradable con sus luces. Allí, metros sobre ellos, estábamos nosotros. Y yo, probablemente, ya estaba deseando quedarme y nunca más salir de ahí.

Una vez la luna se reflejó sobre el río, el tumulto de espectadores fue obligado a abandonar la fachada.

—Hora de irnos. —repitió Lunático, usando un tono precavido ante mi probable respuesta sarcástica.

Definitivamente tenía talento para leer más allá de lo concreto.

Yo bajé mi cabeza y avancé a paso lento, tal cual los turistas lo hacían. Remus me siguió y agregó un comentario que comprobó mi reciente afirmación.

—Veo que has encontrado un lugar que te gustó.

Sonreí y lo miré fijo, como él solía hacer conmigo antes de platicar seriamente sobre lo que nos consumía.

—Estás en lo cierto, como siempre.

El rubio se adelantó y prosiguió hacia la salida justo al lado mío. Vi cómo, del bolsillo de su pantalón color caqui, sacaba un poco de dinero, a la par que el brillo siempre presente en sus ojos se volvió como una prepotente chispa, como la que se encontraba en los establecimientos con murciélagos pegados en la vidriera y ropa manchada de sangre falsa.

—Quiero ser más bueno contigo, Canuto. Te has portado muy bien. —dijo.

De su garganta salió una carcajada que combinaba con la sonora melodía proveniente de los antros esparcidos por la zona.

Estaba un poco perdido hasta que el esplendor de su picardía inocente salió a la luz de la noche. Nos encaminamos a uno de los antros más cercanos a por unas cervezas. Debo decir que los muggles saben cómo beber ante cualquier situación, no es adrede que existan tantos lugares como estos.

La música se hizo presente y la gente danzaba con ella. La entrada también estaba repleta de calabazas de Halloween, telarañas y espantosos murciélagos que daban pena. Los bailarines se lucían con sus esplendorosos disfraces que más que atemorizarme, a Remus y a mí nos dieron gracia. Estaba sorprendido, ya que tenía la idea de que solamente los niños se vestían de lo que su amplia imaginación pidiera. Un tipo se nos acercó, tambaleando, y nos invitó a que nos juntáramos con prácticamente el resto de personas que estaban allí; habíamos irrumpido en una fiesta de disfraces.

A mí me parecía estupendo, pero, por otra parte, no me encontraba solo. Miré a Remus de soslayo y él, para sorpresa de cualquiera que lo conociese, tomó fuertemente mi mano y me llevó a paso rápido frente al grupo. Nos sentamos en una mesita cercana y ordenamos nuestras bebidas, a la par que el joven que nos había invitado le preguntó a gritos al camarero si podía cambiar la canción. Una melodía pesada y divertida sonaba en el ambiente.

—Si le quitas la nariz se parece a quien tú sabes. —le dije a Remus, con respecto al tipo.

—No sé de qué se supone que va vestido, pero concuerdo con que no dudarían en reclutarlo.

Él se rio y yo quedé inmóvil ante mi comentario. Se supone que debería de seguir su camino y, sin embargo, me fui por la vía contraria. Ahora ninguno de ellos me veía, no tenía razón alguna para quedarme quieto. Ya estaba solo, por fin, rodeado de las personas que más aprecio, a pesar de que la huida recién estaba comenzando.

—¿Sabes qué? Seguro beberán hasta perder la conciencia y todo esto quedará olvidado. Es perfecto. —mi voz sonó tan fría que hasta me produjo cierto pinchazo en la nuca.

—Suena desalentador —exclamó Remus, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, una imagen definitivamente placentera de contemplar.

Las comisuras de sus labios se formaron una minúscula sonrisa cuando degustó la cerveza. Debí dar miedo, pero simplemente había detalles que no podían dejar de llamarme la atención.

—Piénsalo —hizo un ademán—. Salen, hacen todo lo que quieren, y encima cuentan con una coartada: el disfraz. Todos ellos andan de algo que no son, y su pretensión es la excusa idónea para el puro descontrol. Luego, a la mañana siguiente, nadie recuerda nada, nadie es o fue víctima de nada.

—Así que, por fin, tu lado a favor del libre albedrío ha salido a la luz. —el sarcasmo se arrastraba junto con sus palabras, como el veneno de una serpiente.

—Remus, estaba harto. Y tú lo sabes más que nadie en el mundo. —escupí con enorme sinceridad.

—Ya lo sé, Canuto. Por eso te traje aquí, al Londres Muggle.

Lo miré extrañado. Confiaba plenamente en aquel joven, y, de hecho, la admiración que le tenía ya era más que sabida, pero debía admitir que en ese momento me había vuelto a perder en su sabiduría.

—¿Es esto, acaso, una alegoría a algo? —Lunático me clavó una sonrisa pícara y, a la vez, tímida, como él solo sabía hacer.

A pesar de la tenuidad del antro, pude ver como sus mejillas comenzaron a escocer.

—Veo que soy una mala influencia para ti, Sirius. Debes dejar de juntarte conmigo —el vigor corrió entre mis venas, persiguiéndome, en el momento en el que Remus pronunció aquellas palabras—. Ciertamente, lo es. —añadió.

La intensidad de la conversación aumentaba, el ruido externo carcomía mi mente y retumbaba dentro de ella; todo se sentía más pesado y seguro era culpa del alcohol y del incrementado volumen.

—¿Por qué no te disfrazas? —la pregunta que me hizo irrumpió a toda costa con mi atención, que estaba dedicada, hasta ese momento, en la fiesta a escasos metros nuestro.

—Porque creo que es estúpido.

No, no lo pensaba tan al pie de la letra. De hecho, la idea de bailar y beber hasta el amanecer no me disgustaba. Ya volvía a lo mismo de siempre, a la batalla constante entre mi ego y mi moral.

Los planes que teníamos no se trataban de buscar una simple solución a mi recurrente problema familiar. Eso, solamente, era taparlo. Se suponía que ambos vinimos, que los dos queremos ser felices eventualmente. Yo no quería dejar a Remus por su cuenta, pues sé que estos eventos no son de su agrado y que, probablemente, volvería hacia su apartamento esperando la salida de la luna llena.

—¿No te gustaría olvidarte de quién eres, aunque sea por una noche? —Remus me estaba dejando atónito.

—No, si no estás conmigo, no. —repliqué, serio.

—¿Quién te dijo que ibas a estar solo en esto?

Acto siguiente, Lunático dejó un poco de dinero en la mesa en donde nos habíamos sentado. Agarró mi mano, tomándome por desprevenido, y le avisó al camarero que regresábamos en un momento. Lo siguiente que vi ante mis ojos fue el firmamento nocturno, salpicado de estrellas y en compañía de una luna menguante que resplandecía sobre nosotros.

Mientras el viento nos llevaba la contra, las hojas desparramadas nos invadieron con su percusión con cada uno de nuestros pasos. Nos fuimos adentrando hacia la vida interina londinense, donde cada cuadra era un mundo diferente tan bello como su antecesor. Remus se dignó a soltarme la mano, justo frente a una enorme y oscura fachada que hacía juego con la noche misma. Se imponía ante nosotros, con un dejo de movimiento debido a la posición inclinada en la que se apoyaba y era, quizás, la única cuyo exterior no tenía adorno alguno ni mucho menos algún rastro de vida.

—¿Tienes tu varita? —agregó, rompiendo el silencio que nos separaba, mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

La tomé, extrañado de lo que acontecía. Lunático me dedicó una mirada exhaustiva, asumiendo que ya estaba enterado de lo que vendría a continuación. Pronunció unas palabras al compás del movimiento de su varita, cambiando nuestra vestimenta actual. Por un momento trastabillé un poco, hasta que lo siguiente que vi fue a Remus con una larga túnica negra similar a la del hombre en el bar, de quien nos burlábamos.

—¿En qué me has convertido? —cuestioné tratando de no alzar la voz, pues era innecesario.

—Eres un pirata. Creo que me olvide del detalle fundamental, el parche en el ojo. En fin, no importa.

Él comenzó a reírse, y ante mi seriedad y el escaso entendimiento con el que contemplaba la escena, me dejé llevar por su melodiosa carcajada y lo acompañé.

Emprendimos la vuelta una vez que todo se tornó extraño. La música volvió a abrumarnos, además del incremento de personas que el lugar había sufrido durante nuestra corta ausencia. Todos se movían, y yo, no dudé en comenzar a contorsionar mi cuerpo como lo hacían ellos. Lunático fue a pedir más bebidas y se quedó en la barra, lo que me hizo sentir un poco menos fuera de órbita y más golpeado por la realidad. Tal vez combinara con el mundo de gente, y, aun así, la incomodidad torturaba mi cordura; no quería estar con nadie más que no fuese Remus.

Dejé al tumulto de gente fuera de sí y fui a sentarme a su lado. Observé cómo suspiraba aliviado y mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pese a que, dentro de poco, su condición de licántropo le haría pagar la cuota mensual.

—¿Qué haces? —bramó con su característica simpatía.

Deposité mi vista en sus ojos, que ya de por sí estaban decaídos por culpa de las ya mencionadas crisis que él sufre. Pude sentir parte de su inmiscuido temor en la mirada, que yacía oculto bajo las profundidades de sus orbes oceánicas. Lo veía a él, tratando de no ahogarse, luchando por huir, aunque finalizaba quedándose estancado en el mismo miserable lugar.

En aquel momento, mi mente produjo un choque de realidad, dándome a conocer que el temor en los ojos de Remus no era más que un reflejo del mío. Teníamos más en común de lo que alguna vez haya podido imaginar y, sin embargo, una grieta que nosotros mismos habíamos construido se abrió ante ambos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no mantenemos algo serio. —di un largo, serio y pálido suspiro que actuó de calmante ante mis nervios —Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, tal y como solías hacerlo. Como ambos solíamos. Extraño nuestro tiempo a solas; aquellos viejos días como adolescentes.

Bebió de lleno del vaso, acabándose el contenido. Su silencio me removía las entrañas y estaba harto de aquello. Lo quería de vuelta.

—Tú eres en lo que pienso cuando todo se vuelve más oscuro. —me dedicó una mirada que logró desarticularme totalmente.

Estaba, por fin, tratando de abrirse. O al menos eso intuía.

—La soledad no es lo primordial. Una vez que veo la luna, o ella me llama a mí, todo empieza a acelerarse. Y al momento siguiente, ya no poseo el control de mi cuerpo. Así es, Canuto, en cuentas resumidas, como puedo contártelo. Mi talento nunca ha sido expresarme abiertamente, y tú bien lo sabes. Y heme aquí. Quizá es algo que te debo, pues es en nosotros en lo que mi cerebro me impone pensar para que la herida parezca adormecida —concluyó —. También ayudan los otros dos. —agregó.

Traté de no temblar, de permanecer intacto ante la resiliencia de Remus. Él, claramente, estaba destrozado desde hacía ya tiempo. El ego me ganó al darme cuenta de que mi corazón no pudo alegrarse más al enterarse de que el propio hecho de darle vida a mi organismo equilibraba y mejoraba a la persona que tengo enfrente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para remendarte? —las palabras se escaparon de mi boca mientras la conciencia tardaba en llegar.

—Ya lo has hecho todo —replicó —. Ya lo han hecho todo. —se corrigió.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Me traes aquí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Trato de actuar para que no me duela, persuado a mi angustia contemplando el entorno y la belleza de esta salida, cuando en realidad, lo único que cruza mi mente es el futuro, Remus. Sé que prometimos quedaría olvidado y eso es imposible. Tengo miedo; ambos estamos aterrados. Y lo último en mi voluntad es verte partir y que jamás aparezcas en mi vida de nuevo.

De su rostro pálido unas insípidas lágrimas mancharon los bordes de sus mejillas, a la par que, desde el mío, una tormenta reprimida comenzaba a salir. Él volvió a tomarme de la mano, pero ya no como si de una pulsión se tratara, sino que fue sentir que su suave tacto apaciguó el llanto.

Salimos del antro sin decir una sola palabra. Yo seguía pegado a él, hasta que aminoró el paso y los dos nos quedamos encerrados entre unas paredes en compañía de la noche. Juntos. Sentí como mi cuerpo iba tomando la iniciativa de cortar con la distancia que nos separaba.  
Iba en búsqueda del elixir que calmase mis ansias, y lo tenía justo frente a mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rocé su frente con la mía. Remus levantó apenas su mirada, que hasta ese momento estaba perdida y opaca, y la estancó fijamente en la mía. En aquel instante logré estabilizarme. No me sentía perdido, ni desolado, ni siquiera perseguido. No era un maldito traidor, una rata que se escapó de la alcantarilla. Era sencillamente yo, Sirius Black; y me sentía comprendido.

Sellé la escasa distancia que separaba a sus labios de los míos. Pude librarme, por fin, explorando dentro de su boca el deseo que estuvo conmigo desde hacía ya mucho. La confianza retornó a su dueño.

Una vez que decidimos separarnos, ya que el aire se había esfumado de nuestros pulmones, me di cuenta de que las alegrías que me habían sido absorbidas, volvieron. Pude notar que la viveza en Remus también consideró regresar. Esbozó la mueca más sincera y pulcra que jamás vi. Realmente era dueño de la sonrisa más placentera de contemplar, y de la más valiosa, por supuesto.

—Lograste sacarme una sonrisa. De nuevo. Ya no sé con qué más pagarte. —comentó.

La dulzura con la que entonó lo dicho me enterneció.

—Con más besos, pues.

Esperaba no arruinarlo, no de nuevo.

—Con gusto. —se acercó a mí y, mientras dábamos una caminata entre la oscuridad, depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

Estaba agradecido.

La lúgubre iluminación proporcionaba más calor del anterior. Las casas seguían igual de decoradas, pero su tinte rústico le aportaba diversión cada vez que uno las miraba. Hojas caídas podían presenciarse paso a paso que dábamos, crujiendo bajo nuestras pisadas.

Quería preguntarle a Remus una duda que me carcomía la cabeza desde que arreglamos salir, meses antes de la presente noche.

—¿Por qué en Halloween? —solté —Digo, por qué lo... estableciste este día.

—¿Sabes? —hizo una leve pausa en su discurso, levantando la curiosidad en mi persona —Siempre he admirado el hecho de que los muggles se disfrazan de algo y fingen ser eso que no son, entidades o personas de las cuales tienden a tener una creencia acerca su inexistencia o improbabilidad, cuando, en realidad, pueden ser o no verdad. Así, con todo respeto, razoné sobre nosotros mismos. Estaba muy cansado de nuestra creciente indiferencia, a tal punto de que la rabia engullía mi paciencia. —volvió a tomarme la mano, firmemente —Descubrí que nos envolvía una estúpida paradoja que ambos inventamos, Sirius.

—¿Cuál? —añadí.

—Tenemos una pasión entrelazada, la cual, no queremos admitir por el simple hecho de no destruir la realidad establecida. Sabemos que estoy fuera de la norma, sin embargo, aquella noche en la que nos besamos, una parte de mí radicó que ya estaba destinado al fracaso rotundo. Y tú no te quedas atrás. Te rebelaste en contra de tu poderosa familia entera, tienes miedo de ser hallado, en múltiples maneras.

Cada pieza comenzaba a encajar y a reconstruirse más fuerte que nunca.

—Cuando estamos juntos formamos un vínculo que sobrepasa cualquiera de estos obstáculos, pero ninguno de los dos desea ser encontrado en brazos del otro por el terror que se nos avecina, la ira de los ojos ajenos cuyo entendimiento ni se aplica en lo que está pasando. Dependemos del puto escalofrío que nos produce la vida misma, Sirius. Y la única manera de romperla es engañándolos, siendo algo que no somos, pero, hallándonos.

Su completo discurso logró embriagarme más que la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Remus era dueño de la pura verdad, cada palabra que agregaba me hizo comprender lo idiota que fui al negar la necesidad de su existencia en la mía, aquel vívido deseo que resaltaba cuando lo miraba u oía su nombre ser pronunciado por un tercero. Anhelaba lo prohibido, tan al pie de la letra que él mismo lo sabía. Amaba los desafíos, aquellos que desprenden y descolocan los límites que me son impuestos. Lo amo a él.

Le dediqué la más dulce de las miradas que salió, seguramente, desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

—No hemos pagado la segunda tanda de tragos. —soltó.

Remus simuló curvar sus labios como un gran redondel, sorprendido ante mi no tan profunda exclamación. Al segundo pude escuchar cómo casi se desplomaba de la risa y apretaba delicadamente la mano que no se atrevió a soltar durante la caminata.

—Será mejor que esquivemos esa calle. —respondió, mientras nos dedicamos a doblar en una cuadra anterior al antro que, de seguro, se había olvidado de aquellos dos extraños que no hicieron más que charlar.

—Sólo como nosotros sabemos.


End file.
